The present invention relates to computing environments, and deals more particularly with process simulation for a computing environment and yet more particularly, with calculating resource usage in such process simulation.
Simulation is an important part of process design, whereby processes can be observed in action. Simulation may be conducted with a business process design, for example, prior to actual process deployment. Statistics can be gathered from the simulation, and various analyses can be performed on the simulation results. Analysts may use simulation of processes in order to determine correctness of the processes, and to find potential problems and/or bottlenecks. Simulating processes also enables understanding resource usage during process execution, so that the processes may be optimized by making adjustments to resource allocation and/or resource utilization, and for better resource planning.